Destiny Odyssey IX
Destiny Odyssey IX, subtitled Melodies of Life, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy which follows the journey of Zidane on his quest for his crystal. Chronologically, it is tied with Bartz’s chapter as the sixth storyline to take place. This chapter has a difficulty rating of 3 stars. Story The story begins with the decision between Zidane and Bartz to have a race to find their respective crystals. After Bartz is whisked away in a trap set by Kefka for Zidane, Zidane must continue his journey alone. Squall soon joins the adventure after Zidane saves him from a tight spot. They soon reunite with Bartz, who has obtained his own crystal, thus winning the race. The reunion is short-lived, however, as the crystal contains another trap for Zidane which transports him area, all alone. Zidane, feeling down about leaving his friends behind receives a moral boost from Cosmos, helping him realize that while his friends believe in him, Zidane should believe in them as well to fend for themselves. He eventually encounters Kuja for battle before obtaining his crystal and finding his friends again. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey IX-1 :"..." | valign="top"|There isn’t much difficulty to be had with this stage. Only two enemies need to be faced to reach the goal. The player begins this stage with 5 DP. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) 3. TC Knife 4. Battle piece (Capricious Thief) 5. Battle piece (Capricious Reaper) 6. Locked Area - opens when ??? is defeated 7. Stigma of Chaos 8. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) - appears when 5 is defeated 9. Battle piece (False Hero) – appears when 3 is opened Destiny Odyssey IX-2 If it is decided to take out all enemies, there will be surprise piece appearances. Other than that, it is smooth sailing. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) #Hard Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) #Treasure – Leather Hat #Chaos Piece (Kefka) #Starting Position #Strange Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) – Ambush! #Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) #Summonstone (Alexander) #Gold Barrier #Potion – Appears after defeating enemy at 2 |} Destiny Odyssey II-3 | valign="top"| Map Guide #Summonstone – Alexander (AUTO) #Battle Piece (Transient Lion) #Expert Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) #Treasure – Triton Dagger #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 15 to unlock #Hard Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 11 to unlock #Treasure – Green Drop #Chaos Piece (Garland) #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 6 to unlock #Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 2 to unlock #Ether #Potion – Appears after enemy at 3 is defeated #Battle Piece (False Hero) |} There’s quite a bit going on in this stage. There are four barriers which will need to be unlocked, and a Strange Battle Piece that may prove to be a challenge. The player starts this level with 6 DP. Destiny Odyssey II-4 The foes are getting slightly more powerful now, within a few more hidden surprises in store. The player begins this stage with 5 DP. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Starting Position #Expert Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) – Storyline Completion Bonus #Treasure – Leather Clothes #Battle Piece (Transient Witch) #Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) #Hard Battle Piece (Transient Lion) #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 6 to unlock #Stigma of Chaos #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 5 to unlock #Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) – Appears after enemy at 4 is defeated #Hard Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) – Ambush! #Potion #Gold Barrier #Treasure |} Destiny Odyssey IX-5 There are quite a few enemies here, and many barriers that must be unlocked by defeating them, so the stage must more or less be completely worked through. | valign="top"| Map Guide #Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) #Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) #Barrier – Defeat enemy at 12 to unlock #Chaos Piece (Kuja) #Starting Position #Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) #Treasure (740 Gil) – Appears after enemy at 2 is defeated #Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) #Barrier #Expert Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) – Story Mode Completion Bonus #Treasure (Rosetta Stone) #Expert Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) #Barrier – Unlock by defeating enemy at 2 #Barrier – Unlock my defeating enemy at 1 |}